Fashion Shows...How I love them...
by Tori4
Summary: Well this takes place in grade school, prue piper and phoebe r in the fashion show for the school,While Phoebe and Piper are checking the 3rd floor, they see someone unexpected, then next thign u kno...CHAOS! Hope ya like it. PLease R&R! P.S. This actuall


Fashion Shows.How I love them.  
  
Summary: Ok I pretty much told you thing before, anyway, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all entered the school fashion show, for fun, when Piper and Phoebe find an unexpected man, upstairs on the 3rd floor where nobody is suppose to go. Then alotta things happen..So you just gotta read. Please be kind when reviewing.It's my first ff.and the people before writing their ff inspired me to write mine!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok ok, ya'll kno I don't own charmed and any of the charries except for myself, the other charries belong to wb network, Aaron spelling, and my friends names!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All three sisters got out of the car, saying bye to Angela's mom and dad for driving them. All three girls, with their friends, Vicky, Angela, Sarah, and Kathy headed for the school, which is down the block. "It's freezing!" Phoebe shouted, rubbing her hands together. "Nooo, it's suppose to be warm in New York, this time of year?" Vicky responded sarcastically. Prue just gave Vicky a meaningful glare. "Just kidding, Prue. Geesh!" She said, rolling her eyes. When they reached the school, they ran down the steps, into the auditorium. Stephanie and Josephine came running their way, trying to unzip their coats. "Hey, Hey! Hands off missy!" Piper snapped, at Stephanie. "C'mon let me see!" Steph whined. "No.it way too cold for that, besides.look at Phoebe instead of mine." She snapped again. Stephanie rolled her eyes, and went to chatter with Vicky. Going back the seats for the rehearsal, everyone unzipped their jackets and layed it across the table. The one in charge of the fashion show, spoke for a while then directed only the girls at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's table to go change on the 1st floor. They all scrambled to the stairs, leading upstairs, then began to dress for the events. "Jesus, it's still cold!!" Phoebe again yelled, stamping around to keep her feet heated. "Phoebe!" Prue shrieked. "What did I tell you about swearing!" "Umm.Prue..I don't think that was swearing.I think its called.saying the lords name in vain.." Phoebe replied, nodding her head, making Prue seem stupid. "Whatever." She snapped, shaking her head. "Damnit!!!!" Sarah, yelled, trying to get into her skirt. "Sarah!" Said almost everyone changing there, gasping. "Oh.um did I say that?" Sarah said innocently. "Noo.you twin said that." Josephine answered. "Yea I thought so." Angela responded, putting a hand to her chin. Everyone just looked at her, as though she must have been dropped.  
  
"Psst.." Piper whispered to Phoebe. "Wanna go check out the 3rd floor?" She said grinning.  
  
"Yea, sure!" Phoebe answered. They both ran upstairs, Phoebe staying on the 2nd/1st floor staircase and Piper on the 2nd floor, looking up into the shadows of the 3rd floor stairs. "What do you see?" Phoebe asked, nervously. Piper didn't respond, but just squinted and opened her mouth in a gasp. "Omg! There's a man looking at us! RUN!" Piper finally yelled. They both ran running down to where the other girls were changing but their running seemed as though they were flying down. Prue came rushing over. "What?! What?!" She asked concerned. Panting they both replied back, "T-T- There's a man upstairs.l-l-like a peeping tom, but MUCH creeper!"  
  
"Huh?!!!" Sarah asked, wide eyed. "Omg we better go tell the parents." Vicky said, then running down the stairs. There was a big commotion downstairs. Finally a few parents came running up with a lot of 8th graders. Among themselves, the parents went first looking all around on the second and third floor. Found, no one. Then Sarah, Vicky, Josephine, Stephanie, Carmen, Jesse and more 8th graders went running up to the second floor, their floor for school. Prue, Piper and Phoebe followed. (DUMDUMDUMM.second floor.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SECOND FLOOR~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few went running down the hall to check out the other side of the building and someone went into the boys bathroom, where Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Carmen, Vicky, Josephine happened to be by, but actually in front of the girls bathroom. Looking at the closed girl's bathroom door, Carmen went inside, all you could see was, darkness. "Hope no one is in there" Piper said. Carmen came running out, screaming. "Someone's in there!!!!!" She yelled. "Lemme check it out," exclaimed Josephine. She went inside, didn't take her long to come out and be doing the same thing. The other people who ran down to the other side of the building came back, from hearing the screams. Prue, and Phoebe, told them what happened and Piper remarked that they should get out of the second floor. So the whole crowd went running down the hall to the fire doors, separating the stairs from the hallway. Almost reaching the doors, the.. (DUMDUMDUM) Lights went out! Everyone was in total darkness for what seemed for a very long time. Everyone ran out, then the lights came back on. No one waited around, to see who or what had done it. No one. After the whole rehearsal was over. Prue, Piper and Phoebe, went home with Stephanie and Vicky, in the car, and took one more glance at the school. All at once the group said, "Fashion Shows.How I love them." They turned their heads and directed their attention in going home. 


End file.
